For the Baby
by Rebecca Dorn
Summary: Rhett and Scarlett prior to Bonnie's birth
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book "Gone with the Wind". This story has been written for recreational/leisure purposes only and now profit whatsoever has been derived from this work.

SCENARIO: Rhett and Scarlett prior to Bonnie's birth

"No" Scarlett said.

"For Christ sake Scarlett, stop arguing. Give that damn thing to me".

"No" Scarlett said, retreating towards the back of the closet.

"Give it to me or so help me I'll burn every single corset you own. If you don't believe me, just try me."

Scarlett exhaled, she certainly didn't want to see her corsets, and most likely her whole wardrobe, go up in flames due to Rhett's antics. She knew he was perfectly capable of doing what he threatened. Pouting, she handed him the corset and stormed out of the closet into the bedroom again.

"I don't see why you're being so silly about this. I'm pregnant- not made of glass".

"I know you're not made of glass. But you're carrying a little baby in there. .. Do you really want to see your own child hurt by a stupid corset".

"Don't be ridiculous Rhett. Lot's of women-"

"Lots of women are idiots. If you think that these things can't hurt the baby then you're wrong. I don't care what it does to your vanity- no more corsets until the baby is born. If it was up to me you wouldn't ever wear a corset again. Do you have any idea what corsets do to a woman's body?".

"You're not going to order me about and tell me what to wear after the baby is born!"

"Then it seems we have reached an agreeable compromise. You'll promise not to wear a corset until the baby is born. I'll promise to hold my tongue and not stop you from wearing one after the baby is born. Do we have a deal?"

Scarlett paused, she hated the fact that she could never seem to win an argument with this man. "Fine!" she huffed. Tired, fed up and irritated, she took a seat on a lounge chair in their bedroom, put her feet up on a cushion and folded her arms across her chest. Ooh, how she hated being pregnant!

Noticing her low mood, Rhett wordlessly returned the corset to the closet. When he came out, he took a long look at her, and finally spoke, breaking the silence. "Do you feel up to going out somewhere tonight? You look absolutely miserable, my poor Momma to Be. Let's have some fun!"

Scarlett looked at him warily. She was fed up of being at home. The pregnancy was getting on her nerves and she was feeling like she would stifle if she had to stay in the house a minute longer.

"How can I? I mean look at me- it's obvious that I'm- in the family way. What will people think?".

"My dear, when did what people think ever stop you from doing anything? If you're worried about people seeing you we can go to the theatre. We'll organise for the coach arrive after people are already seated. It will be dark- no one will see you anyway".

Scarlett paused...She really was desperate to get out of the house. And who knows- it might work. Her lips slowly spread into a smile.

"Alright, let's go to the theatre! What's on?"

Rhett gave her a devilish smile. "Wait and see".


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book "Gone with the Wind". This story has been written for recreational/leisure purposes only and now profit whatsoever has been derived.

SCENARIO: Rhett and Scarlett prior to Bonnie's birth

Scarlett waddled down the stairs at 8pm, her mood improved and excited for the night ahead.

Rhett was in the lounge, enjoying a drink by the fire while he waited for her.

"Ready?" he asked, his eyes quickly scanning her beautiful face and thickened body. Scarlett caught a look in his eyes which shocked her. His eyes were full of frank appreciation, to her surprise, obvious desire. She wondered how anybody could desire her in her current condition.

"Yes" Scarlett replied, turning her head to hide the blush of modesty which was rising in her cheeks.

"Then let's go" he said, standing up to go to her and putting gentle hand in the small of her back.

They walked out the carriage where Pork was waiting. Rhett offered his hand to help her into the carriage. Scarlett tried to hoist herself into the carriage, but her body had grown heavier and the step was simply too high.

"Never mind" Rhett said, smiling. He picked her up and deftly lifted her into the carriage.

They rode in silence for awhile, hands held, their mood pensive.

"I really hope we don't meet anyone we know tonight" she said. "I'm well over seven months gone- way too large to be seen in public".

"Who cares!"

"Rhett, how can you say that? I'll be the talk of the town."

"My dear, as I've told you before, pregnancy is one of the most natural things in the world. There is nothing whatsoever to be ashamed of. You- we- have committed no crime by having a child. To hell with what fools think. Go out whenever you like."

"Oh, I couldn't" Scarlett said, mortified. "I just hope we get away with it tonight".

"Your wish is my command, my dear" Rhett replied. "We'll arrive there by 8:20pm and by that time the theatre will hopefully be too dark to see- or gossip about- anyone".

"And what about when the play ends?" she asked worriedly.

"I've bribed the manager- one of the ushers will come get us shortly before the curtain call. Though judging by the speed you are walking at tonight, I'll have to get him to notify us five minutes earlier" he said with a wink.

"You're horrible" she said, smiling in spite of herself. This pregnancy was so comfortable with Rhett around. He didn't treat her differently, try to ignore her condition or overemphasise it. He was there whenever she needed him and had been very attentive to her needs during the pregnancy. In particular, he had helped her through the terrible bouts of morning sickness in the early months. He had looked after her, but didn't hang around awkwardly or treat her like she was from another planet the way Charles and Frank had.

Thinking this, she felt a sudden rush of gratitude towards him and leaned in to give him a spontaneous kiss.

Rhett's eyes went quickly to hers, looking suddenly joyful and curious "What was that for?".

Scarlett shrugged and felt the carriage lurch to a halt. "We're here".

…

The evening went as planned. The play was wonderful- a comedy which had Scarlett in stitches with laughter. She felt all of the boredom and frustration of the last few months melt away. She forgot about her growing stomach, her weeks of seclusion at home and her complicated feelings towards the baby. For a few hours just enjoyed herself.

Before she knew it they home, standing outside the carriage. She started to make her way towards the front door but Rhett took her arm gently, stopping her.

"Let's go for a walk" he said.

"What now? It's after 11pm".

"What better time to go for a walk without people seeing you? Don't worry, my dear, I'll protect you from any night time street thugs".

She breathed the crisp fresh night air. "That would be lovely" she said, pulling her shawl around her shoulders.

They walked in silence for awhile, Rhett's arm around her.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked suddenly.

Rhett looked at her in frank surprise "Do you think I am so good to you, my dear?".

For a moment Scarlett didn't know how to respond. 'Well…yes" she said eventually.

"I'm glad" he said, a rueful smile on his face "Well, I told you marriage could be fun, didn't I?".

"Yes" she agreed, "I suppose you did".

They looped around the corner and found themselves back at the house again. They wordlessly went up to their room. Scarlett went immediately went into her dressing room to change into her nightgown in private. She had been doing this ever since her pregnancy had become evident. Rhett hated the habit, but she hated the sight of her growing body even more. She was reaching around to undo the buttons at the back of her dress when she felt Rhett's soft breath on her neck.

"All I ever wanted was to make you happy Scarlett" he said breathily. He deftly undid the buttons of her dress until she stood just in her chemise. Then he turned her around and kissed her passionately, as passionately as he had when he had proposed.

A surprised Scarlett felt something within her reach up and return his kiss. A strange feeling, warm and happy, overcame her as she ran her hands through his soft crisp hair. She was vaguely aware of his hands upon her, the changes to their breathing and the movements of the baby within her. Suddenly, the baby gave her stomach an almighty kick, strong enough for Rhett to feel.

Laughing, he pulled away. "I think our baby is trying to tell us something, my love. Time to go to sleep". Fascinated, he put his hands on her belly and was rewarded by another kick.

She watch him, hands on her abdomen, utterly entranced by the being within her and for the first time felt excitement for the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: This is a fanfiction arising from Margaret Mitchell's book "Gone with the Wind". This story has been written for recreational/leisure purposes only and now profit whatsoever has been derived.

SCENARIO: Rhett and Scarlett prior to Bonnie's birth

* * *

"What are you doing?" Rhett asked lazily a couple of nights afterwards.

Scarlett was sitting up in bed writing a letter, her enormous stomach slightly protruding over the page.

"Organising the wet nurse".

There was a pause. "Why on earth would you be writing for a wet nurse?" said Rhett, surprised.

She shrugged "Why wouldn't I? That's what I did with Wade and Ella. I don't know anyone who doesn't have one. It wouldn't be ladylike to do anything else".

Rhett, who was getting ready for bed, took off his watch and placed it on the bedside table. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, his half unbuttoned shirt exposing his strong chest.

"Do you really want one?" he asked, taking her wrist gently into his hand.

There was silence for a minute "It's not a question of whether I want one Rhett. Like I said before, it wouldn't be ladylike not to have one".

"Still trying to be a lady?" he said, grinning, "I thought we'd already established that you my dear, are not, and never will be, a lady".

"Oh hush up!" she said, not appreciating the criticism "A wet nurse is coming and that's all there is to it. What business is it of yours anyway?".

"May I remind you, my dear, that the child you are talking about is also my child. Scarlett, listen to me. You're the mother, don't you want to breastfeed your baby, if you can?".

She grew red at the word, turning away. Men simply didn't talk about 'breastfeeding', even women avoided saying the word out loud, using a variety of euphemisms instead.

Not to be deterred, Rhett put his hand under her chin and turned her face back to his.

"Don't turn away Scarlett! If you try and it doesn't work out that's one thing. But you should at least try. Why bring in a stranger to feed your baby? You're the baby's mother. You should feed the baby- it will help the two of you to bond".

"Bond" she scoffed! As if a small baby was aware of anything other than its immediate needs!

"Scarlett, don't you see that is the problem you've had with Wade and Ella? You've always been detached, focussed on something else, busy, not around. I don't want that to happen with this baby- for both of your sakes. If you feed it then it will be you who makes the baby strong and sees him or her grow. It will be good for both of you."

Scarlett put the letter down on the bedside table angrily "I'm not feeding the baby and that's it and that's final".

Not to be deterred, Rhett went on "I've witnessed a women like you who did not want the child they were carrying. When I was in New Orleans once… but I digress. If you don't connect with the child early on will be disastrous. I won't have that Scarlett. Whether we expected it or not, this baby is coming and it is here to stay. It needs a good relationship with its mother".

"I never said I didn't want the baby!" Scarlett protested.

There was a long, heaving pause between them.

"Didn't you?" Rhett asked oddly, looking her straight in the eye.

Scarlett felt sudden shame. The truth is she hadn't been pleased when she'd heard about the baby. She didn't know how she felt about it now, if she were honest. But she felt… different than she had her previous pregnancies. Maybe it was because Rhett was there. Maybe it was because her life now was so much more settled than it had been during the tumultuous births of Wade and Ella.

She didn't like the thought of feeding the baby herself though. She hadn't ever given it serious thought, if she was honest with herself. Babies were annoying, cried too much and she couldn't stand being around them for long periods anyway. Feeding the baby would tie her down in a way she did not welcome.

"I'll think about it" she said dismissively, signalling that the conversation was at an end.

"I'm gratified to hear it, Mrs Butler" Rhett said mockingly, knowing that it would be fruitless to discuss the subject further tonight.

He stood and went to his side of the bed, where he stripped down to his underwear. Scarlett turned off the bedside light and nestled down into the bed, her back towards him.

She heard him climb into the bed behind her. He drew her back towards his chest, spooning her. She felt his warm breath on her neck, his large powerful body holding her. Suddenly, he startled her by playfully putting his two hands over her enlarged breasts "I'm sure the baby will be as appreciative of these as I am".

Mortified, Scarlett slapped his hands way. She heard Rhett laughing and she angrily pushed out of his embrace.

The blackguard! If he thought he was going to get lucky tonight he'd be sorely disappointed!


End file.
